the_nothing_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
One Night - Desime's Doujin
One Night is a Fanfiction of Deadly 7 Inside Me Webtoon. This is a collab story between Fifteen, Cute and Victor. Narrator POV P.S: Please don't read this if you're not yet 20+ I WARNED YOU! PLS DON'T! IT'S FOR YOUR HEALTH! A FREE AREA OF CHASTITY AND LUST (?) wrote this, got translated by me. Sorry for any grammar spellings Once upon a time (Why was it become a fairy tale? //slap), there's a two family. Each family lived happily with the other family. The first family is from the Sins, and the second one is from the Virtues. There is no scrambles or quarrels, only peace. Until one day, for some reason, the older brother of the Sins family injured the eldest sister of the Virtues, and a fight broke out from both sides. To avoid the fight, The Sins family decide to move, and the Virtues accepted it. Yesterday, before the Sins moved away, the second son of the Sins family and the second daughter of the Virtues family met in their secret place. "So.. you and your family will move tomorrow?" "Yes, they said that if we're still here, both family will be destroy.." The second daughter of the Virtues cried and hugged the 2nd son of the Sins family. "I'll miss you.." "I'll miss you too..." After they had finished their talk, they walked to their own home sadly. The next day, the Sins family moved, without having the time to say goodbye to the Virtues family. That made the heart of the Virtues family's second daughter broken when her best friend said nothing when he moved. Well, it wasn't the end but the start of everything. (15 years later...) "Good morning~" A 19 years old girl greets, "Good morning, Chastity. Breakfast is ready~" A middle-aged woman replies. "Thank you Big Sister Humility." Chastity says. "Our sister is in college now, how sad is it." A man starts the topic, holding back his happiness tears. All of the Virtues are having their morning time. "Brother Dili'.. Don't act too disgusting, everyone will grow up!" A girl with chocolate hair says. "Let Brother Dili' be Diligence, Temperance. He's always like that." A man with white hair says. "Yes... Charity is right. Dili' just feels happy, that's all." A man with the appearances that looked like a woman chips in. "I agreed with you Patience, Diligence is always crying in happiness if our very younger sister has already been a college student." a girl with a cat ears states. "Why did Big Sis' Kindness root for Brother Dili'?" Chastity says, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, Chas'.. I'm just saying what I thought." Kindness replies. Chastity then puffing up her cheeks which made most of her sisters and brothers thought that it was cute. "Oh yes, Chas'... When did your collage started today?" Humility asks. "It's 10, Sister Humi'. And this is just 7." Chastity replies. Hearing her words, all her brother and sister (except Humility) suddenly looked at the clock. "WE'RE LATEEE!!" They shouts while quickly finished their own breakfast. When finished, they said goodbye to Humility and Chastity before they went to their own destinations. Humility, the very first daughter of the Virtues family. 25 years old, her job is as a CEO of a company. She took a few days off from her work for a while. Kindness, the 2nd oldest daughter of the Virtues family. 24 years old, her job is as the usual office worker. Patience, the 3rd eldest of the Virtue. 23 years and her job is as a musician. Diligence, the fourth son, 22 years old. He's an architect. Charity, the fifth son, 21 years and his job is become an office boss. Temperance, the 2nd younger sister of the Virtues, 20 years and her occupation is as an apoteker. Chastity, the final and the youngest sister of the Virtues family, College Student. "Meet you guys at home~" Temperance said while crossing the cross road. Charity then stopped when he already came to his office and Diligence turned after he found the curve road. Patience is still running with Kindness, suddenly he stopped together with her. Their offices were side to side, so from all of them, Patience and Kindness's work place is the nearest. "Goodbye, Payshie~" Kindness said while entering her work's place. "See you later, Sister~" Kindness POV When I entered the office, I got called by many people, you could say that I was well-known here. "Sister Kindness... There's a problem with our money statistics, what should we do?" One of the worker said. "Decreasing the cash for recreation part, and increased the duty for the flying's side." She replied. "Alright," the worker said while going to the recreation section. "Ms. Kindness, our budget is running low but our project haven't finish yet.. What should we do?" The other co-worker asks. "Said it to the leader of the project, don't just focus at one thing. If that things were really hard to fix, let it go first, did sth. that they were able to do." "Okay," the co-worker said while going to meet the leader. "Ms. Kindness, the other workers didn't feel satisfied by the duty that boss gave. They asked to decreased that, What should we do?" "Have a meeting at 2 later, I'll talk to them." "Alright, Ms. Kindness," the co-worker said while going to the hall. "It seems like you looked so busy.." someone said. I turned to looked at the voice, and I found a man with green hair. Did he coloured it? Well, nope. His eyebrows were green too. "Do you know where's the office of the boss?" The man asks. "Yes Sir, please follow me, concidiencely I want to go there too." She replied. The man followed me then we went to the elevator. I pressed the button to the 23rd floor. He looked at me inside the elevator with curiousness, "You.. are the usual worker here, right?" "Yes, Sir." I replied politely "Then.. Why did you gave instructions to the others?" "In here, our occupation were divided as 2; the boss and office workers. I gave instructions because boss trusted me, but I was just an office workers like the others." I explain. He stared at me like saying that he understood, the atmosphere between us suddenly became silence. Hopefully, the elevator's sound broke our awkwardness and I brought him to boss' place. When we got to the front door and almost knocked at it, the man stopped me. "Wait.. what's your name?" He asks. "Kindness Volentia Virtues," I replied while introducing myself. His eyes widened after hearing my name, Is there sth. wrong with my name? "Okay then... Nice to meet you Volentia, I'll meet Avarie alone. You can go now." I bowed at him then walked away and I realized sth. How did he known our boss' middle name? Miss Greed never tell her middle name to any media, the one that know her middle name were the workers, with.. her family. So, that man earlier is her family. Did they had a problem? Envy POV Kindness... you have grown up and became beautiful, wait... What did I had just thought? She's not beautiful, she's ugly, yes.. ugly... But, It seems like she had forgotten me. I get in without knocking the door and I see Greed with her trusted man named Charity. Did they made another bet? If yes, their brain were just full of that. "Ehem..." I cough a bit to break the silence. "Brother Envy, Is there any problem?" "Nope, the others just want to say that you have to go home earlier. We will have a reunion with the Virtues family." I explain. Both Greed and Charity's eyes widened, they looked like shocked when they know the news. "Why such all of the sudden?" Greed asks. I sighed and looked at Charity, "Ask Sister Humility about it, I'm sure she knows this news." Charity grabbed his phone and called her, he trusted what I had just said then. "Alright, I trust you, but why did we have to go to the luxurious restaurant?," Charity said. "Because Gluttony and Wrath wanted to drink that grape, so... that restaurant got choose. Whose else had known the news?" Greed asks. I counted with my fingers until three. After that, Charity and Greed's phone rang and that were their own family call. "WHY DID WE JUST KNOWN???!!!" Wrath and someone from the Virtues family shout. "Brother Dili' , I had just known it today too." Charity said. "Let us have a family reunion for a while..." I offers. -Time Skip- part got written by Bully, got translated by me. Again, sorry for any mistakes. Author POV "Which restaurant will we go attttt~?" Lust asks happily. "Don't do anything.. 'that', Lust..." Chas' stares at her with her usual evil glare. "I was just asking, Chas'..." Lust said while making a cute face, making Chas' looked away. "Why restaurant? Not Bar..?" All of them looked at the voice, "Alright then...? I rarely go to the bar~ Great idea, Glutt'!" Greed said happily. "Oh my God... Is it a must? Glutt' must not drink more than I thought! Period!" Temperance warns. "But you used the exclamation mark, Temp'." "Ahahaha.. alright, We'll just go to the Bar~ how about it? I have a friend that was the boss of the bar near here!" Humility said and smiles. All of them nod and agreed, Humility starts to dial the number and excuse herself to get out for a while. "Fuwa~.. That made me love my Big Brother moreee!" Lust laughs. "Yes! This is Gluttony~!" Glutt' said. "Whatever, the important thing is that I want the expensive drink!" Greed said. "Zzzzz.. I'll sleep first so that I won't be so drowzy at night..." Sloth said. "Meh..! Since when did you never felt drowzy?!" Wrath shouts. What are Envy doing? He's just staring at Kindness from afar, she's talking with her brothers and sisters. 'Did you really forgot me, Kindy?' He thinks while trying to smile. -Time Skip- (Time skips again :"V) "HAHAHA! Welcome! I had told them to order a nice place for us!" A man with long blue hair said. "Thank you Witch'! While waiting for your children, I'll clean that place. I'll call all my family first~!" Humility said, smiling. "My handsome father~ We're ready!" "It's so disgusting to hear..." "What do you mean?~" "Father! I had put the perfume plant!" "Sorry if there's a mistake, father..." "Ohoho! The room is perfect already, Father~" "Good! We'll wait for them first," Witchcraft orders. "Witch' , all of them have gathered! Should we start now?.." All of them followed Witchcraft and Humi'. 'Damn.. Kindy looks so cute with that dress.. Ah! What was I thinking about?! She's ugly! Ugly ugly ugly!' Envy thinks. "Uhm... sorry Sir... I haven't ask your name yet... I didn't thought that you have a relationship with my family.." Kindness asks. "Eh? Eh..? My name is Envy Invidia Sins..." he replies. Kindness POV Envy Invidia Sins? Where did I heard that name? "So, what did you guys wanted to buy?" Witchcraft asks. "10 beers," Pride said. "10? Added that to 50," Gluttony adds. "I've told you not to drink that much," Temperance said. "I'm lazy..." Finally the 50 beers order came and Gluttony glared at Envy cunningly. "Big bro Envy, I dare brother to drink beers with me. Whose got drunk first will give their food ration," Gluttony challenges. "Nah," Envy says. "Brother was scared, huh?" Envy was annoyed by his words, he then accepted the challenge. The one who is win, is obviously, Gluttony. Envy lost when he drunk at the 3rd glass. It seems like he's the weakest if it's to drink beers because all his brothers and sisters were strong enough to drink until 5 glasses. "It looks like he has fainted, Kindness... Can you please brough brother home?" Greed asks. "Of course," I said while carrying Envy. It turned out to be that Envy is heavy enough, Hopefully I've ever lift up Diligence so I can easily lift Envy up. "I'll go first... See you guys later," I said while taking Envy out. Hopefully too, the bar is not as far away from their house, that's why Greed told me to bring Envy home. "Envy... Where is the key?" "In the pot..." he said in his drunk situation. I get the key at the pot and opened the door. When we got inside, I closed and locked the door. I didn't forget to pull out the key, just in the case if one or all of Envy's family came back. "Envy, which one is your room?". "At the second floor... the green one..." I walked to the 2nd floor and went toward the green door. When I opened his room, I kind of shocked to see that Envy's room is large. I put him on his bed and he suddenly grabbed my hand when I was about to get out. "D-Don't... don't leave me alone again Kindness..." He said. That voice... a cold yet soft tone of him... his voice.. "Envy? You are the one that play with me at the past, right? You're Vidi, .. right?" I ask while holding back my tears. He is still holding my hand, and I can looked at it even if it's not as clear. His neck... there's a birthmark on it. He's really Vidi, my old best friend. Envy suddenly pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly. "Don't leave me.. , please.." he said with his crack voice. Alright, now please get out if you're not yet 20+ Please just please, it's for your health. Because this is seriously.. have.. 'that scene'. P.S: The three of us worked hard on this one. Sorry for any.. anything, really. I didn't move from his hug and let him hugged me, his hug is as the same as Vidi's. That same warm hug, I'm so happy that I finally found him. Envy stared at me with his eyes that was full with drowziness, suddenly he kissed my lips softly. That kiss felt so warm.. I can feel love, affection yet pain. "Kindness... Let me be the first..," he said. My face got so flustered after hearing that, the first..? Do you mean... taking my virginity away? "Let me..," he said again, changing our position. Now, he's on top of me, I can clearly see that his eyes are filled with determination, sadness and love. There's no lust in there, just love and affection. "Alright then.. , if that was you, I didn't mind at all.. because... I had always loved you since that day." He smiled warmly at me and kissed me again, this time he passionately playing with my tounge. "Mmph~!" He then licked my neck, making me moaned again. He whispered my name lovingly and slowly opened my clothes and bra. "Envy.." I said, showing my breast to him and he licked it. "Ah~..." I moaned. He continues to lick and bite my nipple, making me moaned more. He then open my underwear and I finally showed my body in front of him. There's no bra and underwear, just my boobs and vagina. "You're gorgeous..," he whispered in my ear and put his fingers inside my vagina. I try to hold my voice until he said "Don't hold it, I want to hear you moaned." Finally, I moaned and he smiled while hearing it. "A-Ah... Ah~!" He opened his underwear, revealing his penis. I kind of shock to see it, it's big enough.. "S-Sorry... but I can't hold it..," he said. I touch his cheek gently, "Don't hold it then." He put his tool on my mouth and I started licking and nibing it. "Mmh..~" "A-Ah.." he moaned a bit. I sucked it much more faster and that made him moaned. Ah, I love his voice so much. "Ah~ Ngh~" he moaned, as lovely as I want. "Kindy...." he called while moaning again. He kissed me slowly and immediately put his on mine, I feel that my body get hotter. All I can do is just moaning and moaned his name as well. "Envy.. Ah~" But, I'm happy... because Envy is the one that took my virginity. The one that I love since I was little, he's gone... But I found him back. "Envy.. Ahhh~ Ngh.. Quicker.. Mmh~.." I said, hugging him more. He pants, kissing me and doing what I told him to do. "Mmh..~ Ah..~" Finally his sperm (I'm so sorry, Chastity) get out, it seems like the sperm got inside my body. "What if I have a baby Envy," I said, panting a bit. "If that really happened... I'll take the responsibility," he said, panting also. He then changed my position and put his finger at my vagina, getting deeper into it. "Argh~♡.." "Ngh..~" Slowly, he put his tool in my ass and both of us moaned. {Feli : FORGIVE ME CHAS' QAQ Ro : That's okay, At least I didn't write some? Wait, Whatever.. 15 : Helpme.. :"3 } We continue our action until the morning. He fixed our position and whispered calmly, "Get some sleep... I know that you're exhausted..," I slept on his hug, the hug that I missed for 15 years. The next morning Envy POV I woke up from my sleep, what did just actually happened? I feel something struggle in my hug, when I saw it, it's Kindness. "WHAT?!!" I shout while jumping out from my bed. My scream makes her awoke, wait.. why did she didn't wear anything? Don't said that I took... that's impossible.... "Good morning, Vy." "G-Good morning... Kindness... Did I...?" She's just smiling at me when I said that. My heart beats faster than ever, I don't know what to feel right now. Happy or want to kill myself? I took something very important and precious from a girl. "Calm down, Envy... I'm sure my brothers and sisters will understand." "D-Don't.. It's better if we didn't tell them.. I'm sure Diligence and Chastity will be so mad at me.." I hug her in the meaning of apology. "That's okay.. you can take the responsibility.." She said while grabbing my cheek and kissed me. "A-Alright then..." ''-Timeskip-'' And yes, two of the Virtues spirit are filled with Wrath's aura right now. I kneel down while hearing their preaching. "Are you crazy? You're lucky because Sister Kindness didn't get pregnant, If she was, I'll kill you right away," Diligence threatens. "Couldn't you ask her brothers and sister aprrovement first? Of course, Big Sis' Humi agreed to it but that doesn't mean all of us agreed," Chastity adds. "Forgive me, I'm so sorry.. If Kindness was really pregnant because of my acts, I'll surely take the risks. I'll take the responsibilities," I said, still kneeling down. "Well... most importantly, Kindness is happy and she had given the permissions to Envy. Remember... Take care of Kindness with your life because she had trusted you," Humility said while squating in front of me. "Alright, I promise." "Envy... Thank you..." She said softly. But everyone can clearly heard Kindness' happiness sound. '~The End~' NB: Wow, 3000+ words, thanks so much guys. *throw all the colourful flowers* ��❤ Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:Love Category:Story Category:Envy X Kindness Category:Deadly 7 Inside Me Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Characters Category:20+ Category:Fanfiction